Ryuzaki Takeda
Appearance Ryuzaki wears a white trench coat with a black undershirt. His hollow hole is located wear his Adam's Apple should be. He wears white hakama pants and standard footwear. The only notable thing about his clothing is the black cloth worn over his right arm. His mask remnant is part of a samurai helmet on the left side of his head. He has silver eyes that usually hold a bored look to them. His hair is black with gray streaks and reaches the small of his back. His sword is a standard katana. The hilt has a red wrapping and the guard is in the shape of a water drop. His reiatsu color is gray with a red outline. Personality Ryuzaki's personality is usually apathetic towards everything. The only time he'll show genuine interest in anything is when his life is at stake. His one wish in life is to die at the hands of someone he considers his equal. History Not much is known about Ryuzaki's past due to his reclusive nature. The only thing known about him is that he spent most of his time roaming the Menos Forest looking for an equal. Seraphim Invasion Arc Ryuzaki, participating in a training exercise with the Cuarto espada Rey Dragon, was attacked my a mysterious individual. He and Rey fought with the man for a time, but were interupted when the man was taken away from the two by his superior. A few days later, Jacinta Vega was found dead, supposedly at the hands of Shinigami. In a rage, the Primera Espada, Andere Vibora, ordered an assault on Seireitei. Ryuzaki was to assault the east gate, and began to fight with Captain Lorcian Kobayashi. He was forced into a retreat however, when Lieutenant Shin Kobayashi intervened in the fight, nearly causing grave wounds to Ryuzaki. After the attack on Seireitei, negotiations were called between the two sides to try and settle things while they dealt with a new threat in the form of the Seraphim. Ryuzaki was the one to bring up the stipulation that only a certain amount of high ranking members could be in one faction at a time. The treaty was nearly comprimsed a few weeks after it's creation, forcing Ryuzaki to return to Las Noches, where he would remain until the attack. Ryuzaki would later participate in the defense of Las Noches against the Seraphim, fighting against Jacinta Vega, a former Espada. He fought alongside Alberto, who was the Septima Espada. The two together managed to successfully defeat and kill her, but in the fight, Ryuzaki lost the use of his eyes, and rendered him blind. Ryuzaki continued helping in the defense, cutting down grunt Seraphim, but was ambushed outside of his tower, and was taken to Astra Caelum, the Seraphim's home dimension as a prisoner. Equipment Caja Negacion (Spanish for "Negation Box): 'This is an item held by Espada. It takes the shape of a small black cube. This item allows the user to transport someone to a different dimension, usually as punishment. It should be noted that when used on a higher being, such as an Espada, it's only temporary for a few hours, depending on the Espada's rank. Powers and Abilites '''Immense Spiritual Pressure: '''Being one of the Espada, Ryuzaki has an immense spiritual pressure. The amount is enough to bring lower level beings to their knees or cause them to shake in fear. '''Hand to Hand Practitioner: '''Ryuzaki is an practitioner in using hand to hand combat. While not high enough level to use any of the special moves of hand to hand combat, he can still fight on par with most other users of it. '''Weapon Expert: '''Ryuzaki is an expert in using weapons in combat. Ryuzaki is high enough to perform a few special moves of Weapons, although he hasn't revealed any. He can also fight on par with most other weapon users. '''Sonido Expert: '''Ryuzaki's natural speed is fast, he is also an expert user in Sonido. He is able to use it to move large distances in very few steps. '''Bala (Spanish for "Bullet"): '''This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Ryuzaki's bala is gray with a red outline. '''Cero (Spanish for "Zero"): '''Ryuzaki, like most Arrancar, has the ability to use Cero. The force of the blast can send an opponent hurtling long distances, effectively destroying any obstacle in its path at great range. He can fire it from either hand. Ryuzaki's Cero is Gray with a red outline. *'Cero Doble (Spanish for "Zero Double"): 'Ryuzaki's personal Cero, this ability allows Ryuzaki to absorb a cero fired at him, and attach his own Cero to it. He can then fire the Cero back to his opponent with devestating force. *'Gran Rey Cero (Spanish for "Grand King Zero"): ' This is a version of Cero that has far more destructive power than a normal Cero. Ryuzaki's is the same color as his regular Cero, however the red outline thickens quite a bit. *'Cero Oscuras (Spanish for "Black Zero"): '''Upon using his Ressurecion, Ryuzaki gains the control necessary to use Cero Oscuras. This is a version of Cero that dwarfs even Gran Rey Cero in terms of power. Ryuzaki's Oscuras has its colors inverted, becoming red with a gray outline. '''Hierro (Spanish for "Iron"): '''Being an arrancar, Ryuzaki has the ability to harden his skin to protect himself from attacks. While not invincible, Ryuzaki can withstand most attacks from lower class hollows with little to no injury. He can also do the same to most low level Shinigami. '''Descorrer (Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): '''A generic ability of hollows, This ability allows the user to open a Garganta between Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living. '''Pesquisa (Spanish for "Inquiry"): The Arrancar ability to sense spiritual energy. While any Arrancar can learn it, Ryuzaki possesses impressive skill with it. From a single glance at his opponent, Ryuzaki can immediately determine how powerful his opponent is. Solita Vista (Spanish for "Accustomed View"): This ability allows Ryuzaki to replay events he has seen to others by removing and crushing an eye, which turns into dust and flows around those he intends to use it on. The dust relays his sight and feelings Gonzui (Spanish for "Soul Inhalation"): 'A standard ability of Arrancar. As the practitioner inhales as if they were drawing in a large quantity of air, the souls of beings in a large radius around them are drawn towards and into their mouth so they may be ingested, increasing the user's reiryoku in the process, while resulting in the immediate death of any afflicted victims. Resurrección '''Demonio de la Sangre (Spanish for "Demon of Blood"): ''Ryuzaki's Zanpakutō is a standard katana with a red hilt and sheath. The guard is a triangle with hooks at the points of the triangle. Resurrección: 'The release command '''Purgar a Cabo (Spanish for "Bleed Out") ''When he releases, Ryuzaki is surrounded by a torrent of gray reiatsu. He becomes something akin to a Samurai warrior from the Nara period of Japan. His Resurrección comes with multiple abilities all pertaining to shaping and manipulating blood and bone. He also gains Regeneration in his Resurrección. '''Sangre Manipulación (Spanish for "Blood Manipulation")- Ryuzaki's inherent ability when he released is Blood Manipulation. This allows him to manipulate his own blood, or his opponent's blood. It should be noted that this ability cannot affect blood inside an opponent's body. Abilities Allows the user to create and use weapons made of blood. The user is not restricted to his own blood, and can use his opponent's blood, but only when it's outside the body. The user forms a ball of blood in their hand, as the user charges, they break off bone fragments to join the blood. The user fires it, causing an explosion at the contact point, firing the bone as shrapnel. The user can transmute blood into Fire, causing anyone in contact with blood harm when it occurs. This cannot effect blood inside other people's body. Class: EL-2 Points/Stat Max./# of max stats 101/21/3 Points earned: 16 Put into Stats: 16 Used for abilities: 0 Category:Arrancar